Devil to Vampire
by Fire's Dark Shadow
Summary: What if Kamishiro Hikaru went to Yokai Academy? How will the High Demons of Hell and the ArchAngels of Heaven respond, when God sends both Heaven and Hell's greatest chance at winning their millenia long war to the Monster World?


Devil to Vampire

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own either D.H.A or Rosario Vampire

Authors note: There is no Tsukune in this story, and it takes place shortly before the events of D.H.A.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining clear in the crisp, cloudless sky. Birds were singing, and the various people throughout Tokyo were just beginning to awake.

Including one very special boy named Kamishiro Hikaru. Sitting up in his bed and stretching, he looked out the window and smiled. If anyone had happened to have been in his room at that moment, they would have been struck by how… angelic he looked just then. The sunlight struck his slightly spiky blond hair, and made it look almost like gold fire, with the light glowing around his head like a halo. His sky blue eyes shined with such happiness as to light up the darkest room. He also had a face that could best be described as kind: soft lines, with no hard angles, smooth skin, but not a trace of baby fat, or imperfections of any kind really.

Getting up, he quickly went over to his mahogany dresser to pick up his clothes for the day. He did this as quickly as he could, so he could finish his morning routine. This was done to prevent any kind of laziness. His parents, though extremely kind people, absolutely hated Sloth. Why they always insisted he call it by such a formal name, and with capitols, he really didn't know. His clothes picked out, he went into his personal bathroom; white marble counters and floors with a gold mirror and porcelain sink. Getting undressed, he stepped into his ten nozzle steam shower. Although he was surrounded in luxury, his parents constantly reminded him that it was simply a quirk of fate that he was born into wealth; he could have just as easily been born into a poor family, and did not in any way make him superior. He also should be thankful for what he had, and shouldn't wish for more. After all, both Pride and Greed were sins. Getting dressed, he quickly went down the marble stairs to the parlor for breakfast, which he knew was probably going to be rice with some fish, and water. Although he sometimes wished for some variety, he knew his parents would probably lecture him about Gluttony and how it was wrong. Why his parents were so obsessed with keeping him away from committing the Seven Sins, he didn't know. Although loving, they took such things to an extreme that would surprise the pope.

Clearing his head of such thoughts (being Envious of other people and how their parents weren't nearly as strict as his was wrong); he entered the parlor and sat down at the breakfast table. Quickly looking at his parents he wondered, as he often did, if he was adopted; he looked nothing like them. Both of his parents had raven black hair that seemed to shine in the morning light. Their faces were also much more angular than his. Pushing thoughts of adoption out of his mind, he clasped his hands and closed his eyes as his father began Morning Prayer, pushing aside the odd irritation he always felt whenever they prayed (which was quite often). He really didn't know why, but whenever he prayed, or listened to the priest at the church give sermons about God, he always felt strangely annoyed. He didn't know why; he believed in and loved God. He was snapped out of his thoughts as his father spoke.

"Hikaru-kun, this was in the mail for you today." His father said, sliding a package across the table. Opening it, it took Hikaru all of two seconds to recognize it as an acceptance letter. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the name. Printed across the top in bold letters, were the words:

"**YOKAI ACADEMY ACCEPTANCE APPLICATION".**

Authors Note: Well, I do hope I get better reviews for this than I got for Ghoul Vampire. Given the fact that most of it was about the fact I killed Moka, I think this should be better received. After all, Moka is going to _live_ in this story. Inner Moka in particular is going to be important.


End file.
